starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Star Light
Welcome Hi, welcome to Starfy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Star Light page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Forgotten Beast (Talk) 22:48, December 3, 2009 Thanks For Your Help Thank you so much for your help about other Starfy Games, Star Light. Thats so funny that Starfy's basically Japanese! If you need any help getting situated, let me know. I can help! I already have two wikias of my own, but I'm still finishing them! Starfy Wiki's really fun, too! Just let loose and explore! Thanks For YourHelp, Starfy.Lover1998 Re:Small question Just write: #REDIRECT name of article that the redirect leads to If you need anymore help let me know... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The *'FORGOTTEN' *'BEAST']] TALK 19:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks and another question Sorry for answering so late... Now, a regular user can't delete articles, only an admin has the authority to do so. Also what is the problem with the redirect you mentioned? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ateru was actually the name of a character from Densetsu no Stafi 4, the name was accidentally given to the Coelacanth during the early days of the wiki, but don't worry I already took care of the redirect. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The Forgotten Beast]] TALK 20:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Names You seem to know a lot about characters from the japanese games, would you mind telling me if you know the names of these enemies and characters? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) File:Enemies1.jpg| File:Enemies (2).jpg| File:Enemies (3).jpg| File:Enemies (4).jpg| File:Enemies (6).jpg| File:Enemies (8).jpg| File:Ally.jpg| File:Ally (2).jpg| File:Ally (3).jpg| File:Ally (4).jpg| File:Ally (5).jpg| Thank you so much! That was very helpful! Um... I hope this isn't too much trouble but would you mind telling me the names of their debut games so I can begin creating their articles? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you once again! Since you have been such a great help here I wanted to let you know that if your edit count reaches 200 I am going to recommend you to User:BattleFranky to see if he approves you for adminship! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks again for the heads up on the vandals! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 17:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin Status You'd done a lot for this site, which makes me feel bad that I don't do more. But someone like you is exactly what this Wikia needs. How would you like to become an administator? - BattleFranky202 01:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm ready! Is there something I have to do or do I just have to wait for you? Star Light 18:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hold tight, I'll take care of it. - BattleFranky202 01:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :There, all done. You are now officially an admin of the Starfy Wiki! Use your powers wisely, and keep up the good work! - BattleFranky202 20:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Hey StarLight, I hope you don't mind but I asked one of the higher ups at central to make a more modern logo for the wiki, and since you are a fellow admin here I thought you should know that if the request gets approved and there is anything you might not like about the new logo please let me know and I'll gladly revert it back. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hello Starlight. It's The Forgotten Beast, I was hoping to ask when you'll be most available to help the wiki? You see I'm planning on getting the wiki a spotlight, and if it gets approved then that means that a number of more users might appear, which may mean that there will either be more vandalism or more helpful contributions and the wiki will become more well known, and I need to know when you'll be available so you can help me keep track of any vandals, especially that idiot Amigop who always keeps causing trouble here, but if you're too busy then I understand and I will try keep things under control here. Thanks for reading! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 00:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, It's on no specific day and there's no rush at all! If a wiki gets approved for a spotlight it only lasts for a couple of weeks! Just let me know if you have any time for the wiki if not I'll completely understand! I just hope you continue to help as much as you always have! But to be fully honest I'm also hoping that the spotlight helps Starfy become more well known amongst non-Starfy fans on wikia's community! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 00:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds great! I'll pitch the request to central around the 19 or 20th so by the 26 the spotlight should have already been approved! In the mean time I'm gonna go and collect some images for the articles. Onward in the name of Prince Starfy! (LoL)-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 00:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help with a new template? Of course I'll help! Just let me know when you get the image! P.S: I went over to central last week for the spotlight request, and we've basically been denied until we meet a few more of the requirements... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay! You'll know it's here when I upload "StarlyKimono" and sorry to hear about the spotlight thing. I'll certainly help with whatever I can to improve this wiki. Star Light 23:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Image I think it works just fine the way it is! It truly shows the the Japanese spirit of the Starfy series! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 15:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC Japan Template Finished! I finished the Japan only template! Please tell me if there is anything I should change about it! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 21:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I read it off the Densetsu no Stafy 4 website, I think it was the red rose loving fish guy's name, although my japanese is still very poor so I probably misread it... (shame). -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it was the red fish. But like I said, my japanese isn't very good... (shame). -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) User tags? If you wanted some user tags all you needed to do was ask! Just give me a few ideas so I can get started! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on your Shiny Pinsir! I've been trying to get a shiny Cranidos myself for years... P.S: I just finished six user tags-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! It was just an ordinary day in the Bug contest, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it that day. Good thing I did! If I ever happen to get a shiny Cranidos, maybe we can work out a trade! Though I'll only trade shinies for shinies. Thanks again for the user tags! I just thought the Japan game one could simply have the Japanese logo. Star Light 02:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) More Userboxes I just finished the Rock, Paper, Scissors userboxes and I brought in a customizable userbox which can be altered to fit anyone's personal preferences! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :In the sections that say: :|border-color= red :|logo-color= blue :|info-color= yellow :Just write the name of a color: red, blue, yellow etc. but if you want a more specific or special color I suggest you go to wikipedia where they have many color codes like this: #393939, then just type them into the section above! I hope that helps! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 17:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It did help, thanks! Star Light 10:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Your Welcomed! PS: I was wondering, who is that pop idol-like pink fish with the Sailor Moon hair who was seen with Taiblond in Densetsu no Stafy 4, and also who is that fat otaku-like fish who sells you clothes and owns a lot of that pink-fish's merchandise? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 17:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::The otaku fish is Manianko and the girl is Kisumi. Kisumi does not have an article right now. Star Light 13:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the info! Well anyway, I own a digital copy of Starfy 4 so I'm gonna see if I can get a pic of Moe's house and at the same time a pic of Moe's mom on the dresser. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 03:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Location Infobox I'll get right on it! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 02:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Thanks a lot. Looking forward to it! Star Light 01:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Before I begin would you mind suggesting a few ideas for what color it should be, because I don't want to risk making it seem too aquatic since a few worlds in the series have been either deserts, graveyards, cloud lands or candy land-type places...-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 04:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem. Hm... maybe yellow or orange. Or a little of both. I feel like that might work with any location. Star Light 22:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Finished! Hello Star Light! I finished the Location Template, I'm sorry I took so long but a few thing have been going from bad to worse for me nowadays... Anyway let me know if I should make any changes! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 08:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I understand, and it looks great! Thanks a lot! I hope things get better for you. Star Light 08:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Mini-Game Name? Hello Star Light! I'm sorry to bother you but would you happen to know the name of the mini-game in this picture that was played during stranded whale? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 03:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! That would be Round and Round Sunglasses. Star Light 03:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC)